puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Bombshell/Puppet
|-| Axis= |-| Prototype= ''Bombshell ''is one of the puppets that Dr. Freuhoffer created. She fights along with the Nazis. Behind her iron breasts are a pair of powerful machine guns. She has the soul of the seductive Uschi. She also is Leech Woman's rival and appears to be fixated on killing her. She is later shot and damaged by Six-Shooter. Physical appearance Bombshell looks like a female Nazi officer that is wearing an unbuttoned white shirt with a metal bra underneath. Under this bra is two hidden gun turrets that are capable of shooting out small bullets. She has long blonde hair, her lips are red and her eyes are blue. She wears a Nazi officer hat and wears black pants that are tucked into long leather boots. She is wearing black gloves on both hands. ---- Axis Rising & Axis Termination Freuhoffer shows Moebius his newest creation, Bombshell, a puppet made in Uschi's image with machineguns in her chest. Moebius, while amused, still wants his machine completed. Danny and the others take Blade and Pinhead to Chinatown to locate the Nazi base. They are ambushed by Bombshell and must retreat. Bombshell returns to the lab and Freuhoffer presents three other puppets Weremacht, a werewolf, Blitzkrieg, a tank, and Kamikaze, a walking bomb. Danny and the others are preparing for the award ceremony when Leech Woman tries to tell them something. During the awards, Freuhoffer's puppets attack, and kill Major Collins. Danny's puppets take them on but are beaten back. Porter, grateful to Danny, allows him to enter the army. Danny and the others ponder how to stop the Nazi puppets when Leech Woman pulls out Six-shooter's head. They locate the lab and take out the Nazi guards. Once inside, they locate and recover Tunneler, but are stopped by Moebius and Freuhoffer's puppets. The puppets fight and this time the Nazi puppets are beaten. Beth holds Freuhoffer at gunpoint, but lets him explain himself. Moebius and Stone fight and just as Stone gets the upperhand, Moebius stabs and kills him. Moebius comes at Danny, but is shot down by Six-shooter. In 1942, Doktor Gerde Ernst used her thoughts to speak Bombshell and the other puppets and sent them on a mission to bomb a power station and then kidnapped a French psychic and forced her to track down Dr. Ivan and Andre Toulon's puppets. She had mentioned knowing Ivan in the past when she helped capture his wife and she also talks about living many lifetimes which could mean she was inhuman. She had tried to replicate Freuhoffer's experiments but failed as she did not have access to his notes as they were destroyed at the Chinatown Facility explosion. She was involved heavily with the occult and could understand Egyptian hieroglyphics and wanted to steal the Scroll of Osiris from Ivan so that she could translate it and make more elixir. When she traced Ivan's location down she was attacked by Pinhead but was saved by Oberheller Friede Steitze. Afterwards she had kidnapped Pinhead and Ivan's daughter and left a note for him to hand over himself and the scroll in exchange for their freedom. She would later take over as the leader of the Nazi operation after she proved that her powers were more skillful than Krabke's by making him kneel down and lick her shoes. She was killed after she betrayed the Nazi puppets and was attacked by them. Ivan then finished her off by using his psychic powers to destroy her soul. Action Lab Comics Vacany Bombshell was seen in a Nazi collector's shelf along with Kamikaze, Ninja, Blitzkreig, Weremacht, Tank and Freak with no explanation of how they got there other than the man has been obsessed with tracking down all of the puppets that were once alive to put in glass cases. Curtain Call Bombshell's breast mounted machine guns were broken off by Anapa and recycled into a new puppet called The Collection, which was made up of various parts of other puppets. Appearances * Puppet Master X: Axis Rising * Puppet Master: Axis Termination * Action Lab Comics (Vacancy & Curtain Call) Gallery Trivia * She was based on the original Bombshell that was originally set to appear in the puppet master spin-off title, Puppet Wars. * She and Leech Woman are the only female puppets. *She appeared in the wrap around scenes of Nazithon: Decadence and Destruction. *She gained the ability to frown in Axis Termination.